


My Baby is My Employer

by DeadlyWisteria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Stupid Owls, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyWisteria/pseuds/DeadlyWisteria
Summary: “Bokuto-san,” Akaashi called before he could begin voicing his queries at the sudden halt in their activities. “I think it’s time to fuck.”Bokuto choked, then yelled, “AKAASHI!” He hastily wiped his fingers on his pants, then seized Akaashi by the hips till they were chest-to-chest, and very seriously said, “Don’t say fuck! I won’t fuck you!”Now, Akaashi was the confused one. “You don’t want to fuck me? I won’t let you pay then!”“Hey! I said don’t say fuck! And you can’t stop me from giving you money,” Bokuto wholeheartedly proclaimed, still looking deadly serious. He was unsmiling, and his lips were in a pout, and Akaashi would’ve found it funny if he wasn’t fuming on the inside.He’s not going to fuck me?!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 254
Collections: NSFW BokuAka Week 2020





	My Baby is My Employer

**Author's Note:**

> Another wonderful collab with my 'sugar baby' [Net](https://twitter.com/motjinet_). Check out the sexy fanart [here](https://twitter.com/motjinet_/status/1332942782537744384?s=20) ❤

Akaashi was in a bit of a pinch. It had been a lifelong dream of his to live alone, to revel in a space he can call his own without needing to compromise with others. He could sleep whatever time he wants, eat anything without getting nagged, live according to his own schedule, and the best part, he could walk around freely in his underwear and not get judging looks by his parents. He even had it all planned: Attend classes diligently and in his spare time, get a part-time job to cover a small part of his tuition; He was responsible enough to handle it.

Except he thought wrong. For someone who’s usually so pessimistic, Akaashi really overestimated his own abilities. In reality, university took up almost all of his time. He hardly slept what with the unending piles of assignments that poked at his brain, refusing to give him peace. His professors were awful in setting deadlines — there was at least one Akaashi had to chase every single day! Forget about part-time jobs, he couldn’t even find the time to eat. No, even if he did, he couldn’t afford anything other than instant noodles. In short, he was broke. Really broke. And he needed cash **pronto**.

He wracked his brain searching for easy ways to make money that _wasn’t_ a scam, and on one lovely evening, he saw **it**. An ad looking for a sugar baby. He’s heard about this profession before; You get paid to do what is requested of you, but you’re allowed to also say no to things that are too much out of your comfort zone. Believe it or not, Akaashi didn’t really mind, even if the person asked for sex. As long as they were clean, he’d be fine with it. He was horny anyway. There was only so much his vibrator could do for him. And this ad seemed… _trustworthy_. He clicked on it, read the terms, and filled out the form. It was harmless to try his luck, right? He could back out if he regretted it, the terms said so.

Akaashi took a deep breath. It will be okay.

* * *

On another side of Tokyo, Bokuto Koutarou was currently busy at work, **not** slacking on the job like his co-CEO Kuroo was. He pretended not to notice the annoying man lounging on the sofa in his office, knowing well enough that once you let your defences down, Kuroo will swoop in and take up all of your time with his nonsense provocation. However, today appeared to be a special day; Kuroo taking the first initiative to corner him in his trap without laying out the bait first.

“Hey, Bo. A cutie signed up. You’ll definitely like this one,” Kuroo exclaimed from across the room, having no tact for office etiquette. When Bokuto didn’t budge, he continued, “He’s _pretty_. Exactly _your type_. Needs money for school. Aw, Bo help the poor thing, will you?”

Bokuto squirmed in his seat, fighting the urge to grab the phone from Kuroo and take a look at this so-called beauty with his own eyes. Kuroo must have noticed, because here he comes sauntering over with the ugliest smirk donned on his face. Bokuto didn’t have time to escape, or close his eyes, before the screen was shoved into his face and—

_Oh._

_He is **very** pretty. _

“Akaashi Keiji,” Bokuto muttered to himself, scanning the details on the screen as he cradled the phone like it was Akaashi himself.

“ _Told you so~_ ” Kuroo said in a cocky sing-song voice. “Dude, I’m your best friend. You should trust me sometimes.”

All of a sudden, Bokuto slumped over his table, eyes peeking out only to continue staring at Akaashi’s photo. “But Kuroo… he’s _too pretty_ for me… What if he doesn’t like me? You know how I… I’m….” His empty hand gestured wildly at the air, unable to voice out his concerns properly.

A loud sigh filled the room. Kuroo hopped onto his desk, then poked at Bokuto’s dejected figure. “Why’d you think I went through all this trouble to get you a date. Well, not technically since you’ll be paying them… But! This Akaashi kid seems like a good guy. I’ll have someone do a background check just in case… Please just say yes, Bo. Or you’ll go bald stressing over this forever.”

It went silent for a few minutes. Kuroo decided to give him some space, twirling a pen absent-mindedly while staring out the window seeing as his phone was still being taken hostage by the motionless man next to him.

“Alright, I’ll do it….” Even now, Bokuto kept his eyes only on Akaashi’s. _How could someone be this beautiful?_

“THANK YOU.” Kuroo leaped off the table and stretched his hand out. “Now, can I have my phone back? I promise to send you his picture.”

* * *

A week passed since Akaashi sent his form in and he was beginning to get antsy. He was contacted yesterday by a person called Kuroo who informed him that he successfully made it through the final selection, and that he will text him today with details on who his sponsor would be. It was only noon but he was already fretting over the possibilities of getting turned down. Was he rejected in the end? Should he start looking for other alternatives? While he mindlessly ruminated on whether he lacked appeal or not, his phone pinged. It was a text from Kuroo. Could this be…? With his heart pounding in his chest, he swiped to open it and read.

> ** Kuroo T.  **
> 
> _Good afternoon, Akaashi-san. First of all, please let me thank you for doing this. I know we’ll be the ones paying you but the client feels incredibly grateful that you are willing to spend some time with him. He is… inexperienced, to put it delicately. But he means no harm so don’t worry too much. I’m attaching his details together with a few pictures of him in this text. Feel free to contact him if you want._
> 
> _Are you free tomorrow night at 9 p.m.? Let me know so I can book the hotel ASAP._

So, he’ll be dealing with a virgin. Akaashi relaxed a little at that. He can manage if it’s nothing hardcore. But for someone so rich to still have his chastity? Was he ugly? Well, he was going to find out soon. Clicking the file open, he inspected every piece of information listed. _Bokuto Koutarou, 27 years old, 190 cm tall, CEO of his own company…._ The more he scrolled, the more confused he got. His specs are impeccable. So accomplished from a young age, it was impossible that people weren’t falling at his feet, no matter what he looked like. He scrolled further down and his hand stilled.

_Oh._

_He’s **handsome**. _

Without thinking, he texted Kuroo back, trying not to fumble while typing.

> ** Akaashi K. **
> 
> _Good afternoon, Kuroo-san. With all due respect, am I being scammed?_
> 
> ** Kuroo T.  **
> 
> _No, Akaashi-san. I wouldn’t release such personal information if I was scamming you. You can search him up online if you still have suspicions._
> 
> ** Akaashi K.  **
> 
> _Okay, just checking. Yes, Kuroo-san. I am very free tomorrow night. Thank you for choosing me and I can’t wait to meet Bokuto-san._
> 
> ** Kuroo T.  **
> 
> _That’s great! Bokuto is also excited to see you. Oh, and Akaashi-san, I’ve sent a package to your apartment. Please wear that to tomorrow’s date. Have a nice day._

* * *

Akaashi was restless the whole night. Half of him was ecstatic in being on the receiving end of such luck, while the other dreaded that he would be a disappointment to Bokuto in real life. Never in his life has he felt such intense hunger to please another person. He almost forgot he was getting money out of this, too absorbed in thinking about how handsome Bokuto is. He now has to suffer through the consequences of not getting enough rest, a thick layer of concealer beneath his eyes to cover the bags and a bit of powder to cover how pink his face was. But he wasn’t tired, no, rather far from it. There was a skip in his step as he made his way to the place where they promised to meet. He prayed that the powder hid his flush well because he was trying, and failing really badly, at pushing away memories of how he used Bokuto’s pictures last night. And with one last attempt with a shake of the head, he took a deep breath and rang the bell for room 120.

He heard a small bump from across the door then a muffled voice that cried out a short, “Ouch!” But before he could begin wondering what it was, the door opened, and the breath he was holding in got knocked straight out of him. The pictures did him no justice, Bokuto was **gorgeous**. And so, _so_ , sexy in the suit he was wearing. _How is this fine specimen of a man a virgin?!_

Akaashi felt his cheeks heat up when he realised he was staring, then blushed all the way to his toes by the way Bokuto stared back at _him_. “May I come in, Bokuto-san?” Good. His voice came out steady.

“Of course!” Bokuto spluttered. He rubbed at his cheeks, a hint of red on them, and motioned for Akaashi to step inside. “Sorry about that… You’re just the prettiest person I’ve ever seen! Your voice is pretty too….”

“Oh, thank you Bokuto-san… You’re very handsome yourself,” Akaashi replied, too shy to meet his eyes properly. He noticed how Bokuto was slightly red on his forehead as well. He pointed at it and asked, “Bokuto-san, what happened to your head?”

Bokuto turned even more scarlet. He scratched his neck out of embarrassment, and slowly explained, “I… got excited and wanted to take a peek before opening the door but I bumped my head instead.” Then, to change the subject, he quickly asked, “Should I hang your coat for you?”

Akaashi choked on air, looking at Bokuto in alarm. “What?! You want me to— Now? Like, right now?”

“Hm? Do you keep your coat on indoors, Akaashi-kun?” Bokuto asked, cocking his head to the side with an innocent quizzical expression.

“No, I don’t but… Kuroo-san didn’t give me anything else to wear besides this and you know,” he gestured at his body, “The things underneath— Oh, I almost forgot!” Akaashi slipped on the cat ears he had hidden in his pockets, then the matching ribbon choker, its bell chiming as he moved.

Bokuto remained visibly confused. Akaashi sighed, slightly annoyed by his oblivious act, decided that it was going to come off sooner or later so there was no use in delaying, and tugged at the knot holding the garment closed. He started to shrug it off his shoulders when suddenly Bokuto was wrapping him back up again. “Akaashi-kun, let me kill Kuroo on your behalf.”

He didn’t let go after so Akaashi placed his hands onto his, gazing directly into his eyes, and bravely asked, “Bokuto-san, you don’t like it? Kuroo-san told me you had a thing for the cat look but I guess not….” There was a slight pout on his face.

“ _That fucking bastard Kuroo_ ,” Bokuto cursed under his breath. ~~It went straight to Akaashi’s groin.~~ This time, it was his turn to sigh. “Akaashi-kun, when he asked me that, he told me to pick between a cat or rabbit onesie… The ones people use as pyjamas.” Instantly, Akaashi was crestfallen. He wanted to pull away from the shame but Bokuto chose that moment to hold him by his waist. “You look nice, though. But won’t you feel cold? Is that— Are you comfortable?”

Bokuto had concern written all over his face. No one’s ever looked at Akaashi with such pure intentions like this before. There was no judgement, no hint of degradation, only respect. It was heart-warming, really, but the wicked side of him, the one responsible for the late-night session he had the day before, wanted to taint this precious being. He wanted to snatch all of Bokuto’s innocence away until all that’s left was a mess that screamed Akaashi’s name.

“I’m fine, Bokuto-san.” Batting his eyelashes playfully, Akaashi took a step closer into his space. “You’ll warm me up if I get cold right?” From where he stood, he saw the way Bokuto’s adam’s apple bobbed deliciously in his throat as he swallowed. He imagined the way they’d look swallowing around him if he got Bokuto on his knees. He brought himself to his tiptoes, leaning close to Bokuto’s ears, and whispered, “Go on, take my coat off. I’ll let you see everything.”

The grip on his waist tightened from the effect of his words. Akaashi had to remind himself that Bokuto — despite having the appearance of a freaking sex god — was a newbie at this, when he felt like shoving the man to the ground and have his way with him. But his grip loosened eventually, and shaky hands started undoing the belt on his trench coat, then raised to push it off Akaashi’s bare shoulders. Akaashi couldn’t help feeling ridiculously jealous watching it drop to the floor, wanting to be pushed down the same way.

Now that he was left practically naked, Bokuto wasn’t touching him anymore and even took a step back to widen the gap between them. But his eyes? Those beautiful golden orbs raked over his whole body like they couldn’t help it. Top to bottom, side to side, as if desperate to etch Akaashi into his memories forever. “Wow…” was all Bokuto could say, gaze lingering on the tiny latex harness shielding his nipples from view. Akaashi wanted to blame the cold for them hardening, but his own mind called him out on his bullshit. It made him hunger for more.

“Bokuto-san,” he tried not to whine, “why are you so far away… Touch me?”

Bokuto let out an incredulous gasp. “I can? You said you’ll only let me see.” Akaashi almost lost it then, yet was shut up when rough fingers made their way to his skin, their touches so light like they were barely there, but the fire they left in their wake burned Akaashi down to his core. They brushed over the buds peeking through latex, making Akaashi gasp this time. “Are you cold? How can I warm you up?”

Akaashi clutched onto the front of Bokuto’s jacket, embarrassed by how quickly he was melting under such simple grazes. “ _Kiss me_.”

“Akaashi-kun….”

“Drop the ‘kun’, Bokuto-san.” Their faces inched closer, only about a breath away, when Akaashi whispered, “Should I call you ‘daddy’?”

It was like a scene from the movies. The loud noise of a vinyl record scratching cut through the tension in the air.

“ _What?_ ”

Bokuto jerked his head back, his features moulding into a mix of worry and bewilderment. Forget about dropping to the floor, Akaashi wanted the ground to swallow him alive.

“But I’m not your father?!”

_Ah… he’s a dumb virgin_ , Akaashi realised at once. “Bokuto-san, you’re lucky you’re this good-looking.” He sighed once again that evening, and a part of him sensed that he was going to continue sighing the whole night. “You’re my sugar daddy, aren’t you? People usually call their sugar daddies with that title.”

Bokuto still couldn’t wrap his head around the concept. “But… _I’m not your dad…._ ”

That made Akaashi giggle. How could he stay mad at that? So, he cupped Bokuto’s cheeks and pulled him back close to him to say, “I’ll stick to Bokuto-san, then,” and finally, **_finally_** , have their lips meet. He kept his mouth closed and maintained a slow rhythm, unsure on how skilled Bokuto was in this department. He didn’t get the chance to ask, not when there was a tongue coaxing his lips open, then licking into him like the devil himself. And those hands that were suddenly _everywhere._ Long gone were the gentle touches, because now Bokuto was _groping_ and _squeezing_ anything he reached. Desperate for some type of leverage, Akaashi shoved him blindly into walking backwards, with their tongues still wildly going at each other, hoping to meet a wall they could lean onto, but they were unexpectedly pulled apart instead, tripping into something that was oddly placed in the middle of the room.

Akaashi landed on a hard chest, and was about to ask if Bokuto was okay, but the question got stuck in his throat when a large thigh accidentally nudged at the plug he had inside of him, resulting in him quivering through his orgasm on Bokuto’s lap, soiling Bokuto expensive waistcoat in the process. The latex G-string he wore proved useless in soaking up his come; It was really more of a pouch for his junk, the straps begging to be ripped apart by the way they dug into Akaashi’s skin.

Bokuto mistook his trembling as him shivering due to the cold, which lead to them kissing again. However, Akaashi gently pushed him away, a string of saliva forming when he detached their lips, and lifted his hips away from the culprit that unknowingly kept pushing at the plug with every movement. Akaashi pointed at it, mumbling an apology followed by a short, “ _Sensitive_ ,” then expressed more regret at the mess he just created.

Bokuto, who was too busy staring at Akaashi (and their saliva) in awe to register why they stopped kissing, looked as though he only just now noticed the tail between Akaashi’s legs. A glint appeared in his eyes, and Akaashi found himself being pulled forward so Bokuto can reach and touch the fluffy object.

“What’s this?” he asked in amazement. He didn’t even acknowledge his dirty clothes, instead engrossing his full attention in examining the foreign thing in his hand— and where it was connected to. He lightly tugged at it, making Akaashi fall forward to grab at his hair, face all scrunched up. Bokuto quickly let go, sputtering, “Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to hurt you, Akaashi.”

“ _I’m not in pain, Bokuto-san_ ,” Akaashi breathlessly declared. He placed the tail back into Bokuto’s palm, encouraging him with nods, giving up on speaking entirely. Bokuto blinked. His brain went into overdrive trying to process the connotation behind what Akaashi just said, lips forming an ‘O’ when it clicked.

With the tail between his fingers, he glided his hand up where it met the soft plastic that disappeared into Akaashi’s butt. “How did it fit?” he questioned, licking his lips at the enticing sight, pushing it in deeper. The gasp from Akaashi made him alert again, and he looked up to check if he was okay straight away, relaxing when he saw Akaashi was fine. Even so, he chose to continue peering at his face; It was the easiest way to gauge if he was on the right path or not, and he loved Akaashi’s face. Seeing him squeeze his eyes shut with his lips parted made him even more beautiful to Bokuto. So, he ogled, taking notes of the reactions he received when he pushed to the left, or when he jerked to the back, feeling the need to memorise everything that made Akaashi pant and whine.

“ _I used my fingers first to—ah! To… make it loose_ ,” Akaashi answered after a few moments.

“Can I try? With my fingers.”

Akaashi cracked open his eyes and was met with Bokuto’s earnest face. “I’m already soft there but okay. We need lube though.” Bokuto’s confusion was back on his face. “It helps make it painless. Like… when you use lotion to jerk off.” He lit up instantly. Akaashi could almost see the lightbulb flickering on next to his head and held back his laugh at the mental image.

He searched around the bathtub, and found what he needed next to the bottles of shampoo. He grabbed it, popped it open and poured some onto Bokuto’s fingers after taking his rings off, then motioned for him to rub them together. “To warm it up,” he said simply. While Bokuto was doing that, he straddled the man, spreading himself so Bokuto can watch as he took the tail out, his head falling back with a low groan as he did so.

“Whoa…” Bokuto intelligently commented.

Next, Akaashi grabbed Bokuto by the wrist, guiding his sticky fingers towards him, and pushed two fingers in one go. He clenched around them — thicker than he expected — and led him step-by-step through how he liked to be fingered.

“This is crazy… There’s no resistance at all. And you’re so hot wow,” Bokuto panted out, the display making him out of breath. Realising what he just said, he did a double take. “No! I mean you _feel_ hot. Wait no, but you’re also hot Akaashi. Very attractive. Exactly my type— Whoa, you tightened up!” He gawked at the sensation with his mouth agape.

“ _Thank you very much, Bokuto-san_ ,” Akaashi said, just as breathless as before. “ _Add another finger, then curl it like this when you pull out_ ,” he demonstrated with his own; Almost screamed when Bokuto briskly followed. “ _You’re good at this…._ ”

“Yeah?” Bokuto wasn’t really listening, eyes focused solely on Akaashi riding his hand. He didn’t even realise the strain in his own pants. But Akaashi did, and started feeling guilty. He was supposed to be making Bokuto feel good here. With a sad whimper, he yanked Bokuto out of him, whispering silent goodbyes in his mind to what was supposed to be his second release of the night.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi called before he could begin voicing his queries at the sudden halt in their activities. “I think it’s time to fuck.”

Bokuto choked, then yelled, “AKAASHI!” He hastily wiped his fingers on his pants, then seized Akaashi by the hips till they were chest-to-chest, and very seriously said, “Don’t say fuck! I won’t fuck you!”

Now, Akaashi was the confused one. “You don’t want to fuck me? I won’t let you pay then!”

“Hey! I said don’t say fuck! And you can’t stop me from giving you money,” Bokuto wholeheartedly proclaimed, still looking deadly serious. He was unsmiling, and his lips were in a pout, and Akaashi would’ve found it funny if he wasn’t fuming on the inside. _He’s not going to fuck me?!_

“I’m going to **_make love_** to you. If you’d let me.” He had the audacity to sheepishly grin at Akaashi after.

As much of an idiot Bokuto was, Akaashi believed he was the bigger idiot. Because not only did that blow his anger away, he was also flushing bright red, his gaze turning watery. For the hundredth time that day, he asked himself, _how did I get this lucky?_

“Of course, I’d let you. Even without the money, I’d still let you,” Akaashi murmured, keeping the sniffles out of his voice.

“Really? But,” Bokuto started, whispering the rest as if there was another person in that room besides them, “ _I’m a virgin…._ ”

“I know, Bokuto-san. Kuroo-san told me.”

“Akaashi, please remind me to block Kuroo’s number on your phone after this.”

“Bokuto-san, please take off your clothes.” It was almost comical the way Akaashi was essentially in the nude, while Bokuto Koutarou over here was still neatly dressed in his three-piece suit, tie and all, with only his hair being a little bit tousled by Akaashi’s prior pulling. _If this stupid virgin wants to ‘make love’, I will show him how sweet **sweet** love is done_, he huffed in his head, as he wrenched Bokuto free from his designer tie and tossing it behind him, then worked on the many buttons of his waistcoat and dress shirt combined. Once they were discarded who-knows-where — Akaashi’s eyes were glued to the torso underneath it to notice anything else — his fingers automatically traced the lines of the well-defined abs, the firm chest that cushioned his fall earlier, and the mouth-watering v-line that started at his waist and ended somewhere below those pants. The pants that Akaashi craved to be off. _Now._

Thankfully, Bokuto read his mind and kicked his pants off. Akaashi immediately started salivating ~~like a whore~~. In front of him, beneath the ruined overpriced underwear, was his prize for the night. How long has he desired the touch of another, to be filled with a hot twitching cock, pounded till he couldn’t walk the next day….

And from what he can tell through the outlines on his underwear, Bokuto is _big_. Bigger than his dildo, probably bigger than any other partner he’s ever had. If Akaashi was a girl, he’d probably be dripping wet by now. _Ah wait._ He looked down at his own crotch, _I am wet. Obscenely so._ His own dick peeping out of the skimpy underwear he had on, beads of pre-cum rolling back to hide in the fabric, dribbling shamelessly before anything happened yet. Anyway, he placed his focus back on Bokuto.

He pointed using his eyes, “May I, Bokuto-san?”

“Y-Yeah. Go on.” Bokuto debated internally whether to keep his eyes open or not; Too shy at being naked in front of an unbelievably attractive person, but his own curiosity begging him to watch Akaashi’s reaction to his body. He knew he was in good shape, and by the looks of it, Akaashi appreciates it too. But no one’s ever seen his dick in this state so he felt justified in being a little self-conscious.

“You know, I’d suck you off for having such a nice cock but I’m too impatient right now. Next time okay, Bokuto-san?” 

“You’d do that? For me?”

“With pleasure.”

Akaashi reoccupied his spot on Bokuto’s lap. He took quick glances around them, looking for the next thing they’d require, but there were none. “Oh, there are no condoms here. I have some in my coat, let me go get them.”

“Wait!” Bokuto grasped his arm. “I brought… In my pocket. Kuroo gave them to me before he left.” He frantically reached for his pants, shoving a foil wrapper into Akaashi’s hand in record time.

“Looks like Kuroo-san is coming in handy after all….” Akaashi ripped the packet open, then handed it to Bokuto while asking, “Do you want to try?”

“S-sure.” His hands were shaking again, clumsily putting the rubber on with Akaashi’s verbal assistance. As soon as he was done, Akaashi wasted no time in slathering lube on him, quietly showing his appreciation to his length with a brisk squeeze, smiling when he earned a grunt from Bokuto. Then, he lifted himself up to line them together and—

“Wait! Wait wait wait wait.” Bokuto clung to his waist. “Akaashi, are you sure? You want to… with me?” He didn’t understand his own hesitance when he knew he wanted this. But what if Akaashi didn’t like it? What if he wasn’t good enough?

“Bokuto-san, I am **120%** sure I want this. And I will die _right here right now_ if you stop me again.”

“N-no! Don’t die, ‘Kaashi. Carry on t— Aghh!” Bokuto’s sentence was cut off with his moan after he was engulfed by Akaashi’s tight heat. He squirmed where he sat, feeling restless at this new gratification.

“Stop fidgeting. I need to get used to your size first. You’re too big….”

Bokuto tensed his whole body to remain as still as possible. “ _Sorry… You just feel better than I imagined_.”

Akaashi’s ears perked up at that. “You’ve imagined me like this?”

“Yeah… I— Erm… Kinda used your pictures… when I… yeah.” His eyes shifted everywhere avoiding Akaashi’s, scared that he’d be repulsed by his confession. But he stopped when he heard Akaashi’s reply.

“ _Me too_.”

It was unclear who closed in first, but they were kissing once more, both wondering why it was only the third kiss they’d shared so far. The thrill of knowing that they both madly desired each other felt electrifying, showing it through their sloppy kisses. Akaashi started moving in the midst of it all, breaking off their lips to moan into Bokuto’s mouth. Bokuto, out of his mind from the pleasure, latched harder onto Akaashi’s waist, his fingers slipping through the straps of the G-string to grope at plump skin. He must’ve stretched the material too far because it snapped on one side, and moved to dangle on the other, hanging for dear life as Akaashi kept bouncing on his lap. 

“Akaashi... ‘Kaashi, _baby._ I destroyed your panties _…._ ”

“It’s okay, Bokuto-san… _I was waiting for you to rip them off me anyway_.” He pulled Bokuto by the hair, effectively messing up his entire hairstyle now, to bring their lips together again, letting Bokuto feel directly how he was moaning and grinding just for him. “Can you lift me? If you can, hold me by the thighs and move me how you want. I wanna be— no never mind. And can you… c _all me baby again?_ ”

“ _Of course, **baby**_ ,” Bokuto purred, causing Akaashi to tense up around him. “ _Fuck_ , you’re tight.” Him cursing seemed to have the same effect as the pet name; Almost bursting a blood vessel trying to keep his release at bay after Akaashi tightened up again. He moved his hands onto equally glorious full thighs, hoisting Akaashi up and learned he weighed as light as a feather, before slamming him back down on him. His legs instinctively anchored to the bottom of the tub, aiding him in thrusting upwards as his hands continued moving Akaashi up and down his length. His eyes stuck to where they were joined, observing the way Akaashi clung onto him when he pulled out, and how he received Bokuto with no struggle as he sucked him back in. It mesmerised him to the point that he blanked out for a few seconds, and when he came to, was already exploding into the condom with Akaashi clenching down so hard on him as he himself found release; Spurting white streaks onto the both off them while his pretty hands furiously stroked him through it.

Akaashi collapsed on Bokuto’s shoulder right after, harshly breathing into the man’s ear, shivering at the warm puffs of air at his neck. His post-orgasm brain — still in a disarray — was strangely possessive in that moment, and without thinking started sucking marks onto Bokuto’s broad shoulder, leaving a complimentary bite, then finishing off by licking at all of them. Bokuto didn’t resist so it was probably alright, was his rationale. Then, as if being struck by lightning, he remembered that this was Bokuto’s first time, and pulled away in a haste to look at him with wide eyes.

“Bokuto-san! Are you okay? Was that good for you? How do you feel?”

Bokuto’s eyes were glazed over, undeniably still stupefied by the force of his climax. “Hm…? I feel… Wow, I think I went to heaven for a bit there. _You’re amazing, Akaashi_.” Akaashi blushed, touched by the sentiment even though he personally disagreed. “I feel like I should bow to you for how good that was.”

He couldn’t help it. Akaashi couldn’t help but give Bokuto a kiss for being so sweet. He brought their foreheads together after, whispering endearments against his lips. “ _You did so well, Bokuto-san. Made me feel so good, so full…._ ” He squished Bokuto’s cheeks playfully, giggling as he said, “Are you sure that was your first time? I’m suspicious.”

The haze in Bokuto’s vision slowly cleared up, but his look of wonder remained. Like he couldn’t believe he had Akaashi in his arms, smiling down at him fondly. “I would never lie to you….” He cupped one of Akaashi’s cheeks, and in a voice so soft, asked, “Can I kiss you again?” It was more of a statement than a question because this time, he didn’t wait for an answer, tugging Akaashi to him by his nape, sighing when their lips fused together again. Bokuto thought he could kiss Akaashi forever and die a happy man. His hand moved to run through Akaashi’s wavy hair, knocking the cat ears off in the process, then came back down to play with the bell around his neck, the sound of its jingle somehow rekindling their appetite for each other as their kisses turned more heated.

Bokuto let his hands wander more, taking off the bizarre cut up shirt Akaashi was made to wear, before rubbing circles around his sheltered nipples. Hungry to touch them directly, Bokuto tore the harness open right in the middle of Akaashi pecs, and moved to pinch them as soon as they were free, relishing in the way Akaashi whined with every tweak of his fingers.

“ _Bokuto-san… You’re hard again_ ,” Akaashi managed to muster, sanity wearing thin by the feel of Bokuto growing inside of him having never pulled out before.

“Let’s move to the bed. My ass is starting to go numb,” Bokuto mindlessly said, making Akaashi laugh in amusement.

“Hey, don’t ruin the mo— Ah!” Akaashi yelped, being carried unexpectedly. “Aren’t I heavy? I can walk you know.”

Bokuto tutted light-heartedly, moving carefully to the bed, then placing him down slowly on the silk sheets while he climbed over him. “You’re not heavy at all ‘Kaashi! And I didn’t want to separate from you. I think I’m addicted to your warmth now, oh no.”

Akaashi burst into laughter again. “Sorry to disappoint but you have to change the condom first before we can continue.”

“ _No…._ ”

Seeing Bokuto so dejected, you’d think a tragedy just hit him. Akaashi patted his butt, half in amusement and half to cheer him up, and reached down to remove Bokuto from him, peeling the condom off on his behalf. He kept it pinched closed in one hand, while his other reached for a new packet from the nightstand and chucked it in Bokuto’s direction, holding back his chuckle at the silly frown on his face.

“Bokuto-san,” he called out, his stocking-covered foot rubbed at Bokuto’s thighs to get his attention. “You better hurry or I’ll have fun without you.” To prove his point, Akaashi dribbled the contents of the rubber on himself then wrapped a hand around to jerk off while looking Bokuto directly in his eyes with a proud smirk on. At first, Bokuto just stared back, his newly devirginized brain still slow in registering seduction, but a few seconds later, ripped the wrapper open — a bit too harshly making the condom fly to the floor, and leapt off the bed to get a new one — then sheathed himself without making another blunder. Akaashi threw the bottle of lube at him next, and made sure Bokuto watched as he licked and moaned around his sticky fingers; the same ones covered in Bokuto’s come.

“ _Shit_.” Fully captivated once again, Bokuto, who was supposed to be lubricating himself, was instead giving himself languid strokes, until Akaashi lightly kicked at him to stop.

“Excuse me, you’ll feel much better here,” Akaashi spread his hole open with his free hand, “than doing that on your own.”

Bokuto groaned, collapsing onto Akaashi’s chest. “You can’t say things like that, ‘Kaashi, or I won’t be able to hold back… _._ ”

“I never told you to?” He carded his fingers through Bokuto’s, hair, a feeble attempt in persuading him.

“But I’ll hurt you!”

Tugging Bokuto by his hair so they were eye-to-eye, Akaashi growled, “You better **fuck me** until I can’t walk or I’ll do it myself.”

That seemed to do the trick. Bokuto’s eyes turned dark and wide; switching to a fearsome persona as he hiked Akaashi’s legs onto his shoulders and rammed in without a word of caution. Akaashi screamed, getting hit directly at his prostate, causing his eyes to well up in tears. It stirred Bokuto up even more, plunging his cock deeper and deeper with no remorse, as if challenging himself to make the tears fall down his cheeks.

“ _Bokuto— ah! Hug me. I want— mmph…._ ” Akaashi made desperate grabby hands, beckoning Bokuto to come nearer. Bokuto dropped his legs, leaning into Akaashi’s space to have their lips meet once again. Then, he pulled away to attack the swollen nipples he’d been eyeing all night. He licked, sucked, and bit to his heart’s content, the same merciless way his hips pounded into Akaashi.

And Akaashi? He enjoyed every last bit of it, finally getting the exact treatment he’s been craving for. His mouth opened wide, heaving out air with every bruising jab to his prostate, no longer able to make any sounds, only silent screams left his body. His own dick left forgotten, too high in the feel of Bokuto’s hot length sliding in and out of him, making his own spurt come every time their skin slapped together roughly. His hands, which were clutching at the sheets before, surged to touch Bokuto as soon as he was near enough, and now clawed their way down the broad back, too lost in the pleasure to care about drawing blood.

Bokuto took no notice, still attending to Akaashi’s chest, leaving the same bruising marks Akaashi left on his neck. He withdrew once satisfied with his masterpiece, a small part of him wishing that they’ll deter Akaashi from seeing other men besides him. Then, he took hold of Akaashi’s abandoned cock, marvelling at how different it was from his own; So pink and pretty, just like its owner. He acknowledged Akaashi’s want to suck him off, because now Bokuto was thinking of the exact same thing. For now, he settled for a simple handjob, studying how Akaashi liked to be touched with hesitant pumps, tightening his grip when Akaashi started whining and pulling at his hair again. He kept the same pace he usually uses on himself, unsure of Akaashi’s preferences, but from how Akaashi decided to hook his legs around him, he knew he didn’t mind whatever Bokuto did. With a twist of the wrist, and a rub at the tip, Akaashi was spilling all over his hand; The legs binding them together squeezed Bokuto so tight it stilled the movements of his hips, while his ass clamped down so hard it made Bokuto succumbed as well, milking him dry till the very end.

They shared a moment of peace as they came down from their high, with Bokuto nuzzling against Akaashi’s cheek, showering him with short sweet pecks. Akaashi, eyes still closed while basking in the afterglow, was still firmly wound around Bokuto, and his hands glided over the scratches he’d left, making a mental note to check on how deep they were later. He turned his head to the side, catching Bokuto’s lips with his, moulding them together one more time through slow relaxed kisses. He whimpered when Bokuto pulled out — unprompted this time — and felt his heart skip a beat by how adoringly Bokuto looked at him, while he cleaned them both up, sitting up to show Bokuto how to tie the condom before discarding it in the trash. Afterwards, he nestled Akaashi carefully into his arms as he laid them back against pillows, keeping a protective arm around his lithe waist.

“People would mistake us for lovers if they saw us now,” Akaashi chuckled, not even a bit displeased if that were the case, deciding to overlook the fragility of their arrangement to enjoy the short tranquillity they currently shared.

Bokuto glanced down at him, a look of deep contemplation adorning his striking face. Using the back of his hand, he caressed Akaashi’s face while muttering, “I wouldn’t mind it if we were….”

Akaashi gasped against his skin. “But—” He spun around, taking Bokuto’s hand into his. “If— No, I’d gladly date you, Bokuto-san. I’d say yes in a heartbeat. But I won’t accept your money if we do… I can’t.”

Bokuto wrenched his hand free, then interlaced their fingers, his grip sturdy. “But I want to help you.” Bumping their heads together, he hummed as he deliberated on the best course of action to take in tackling their dilemma, using this chance to sniff at Akaashi’s sweet-smelling hair. “What if… I just loaned you the money now and you pay me back in the future? I mean, it’s not that large of a sum, and you have a scholarship, too!” He saw how Akaashi squinted at that, then quickly added, “Ah! I only know that because Kuroo did a background check on you, you know, for safety reasons… _._ ”

“Why are you being so nice to me? Don’t you have other,” Akaashi raised his uncompromised hand to do air quotes, “ _sugar babies_ under your care? Kuroo-san mentioned that I made it through the _final selection_.”

“What? No, I don’t!” Bokuto snapped, his eyes wide. “Your application was the only one I saw! There was never any competition, or anyone else that could rival you. Kuroo sifted through the rest and only gave yours to me. Why would he even say that to you, that **asshole** _._ He even made you wear— _Oh._ I destroyed it….”

“I said it was fine, didn’t I?” Akaashi was laughing again, the slight agitation gone from his demeanour, now gazing at Bokuto with a sunny disposition; Bokuto’s words appeared to have a positive effect on him. “I wouldn’t have worn it if I didn’t like you.”

“You wore it… just for _me_?”

“Who else would I wear it for? Kuroo-san?”

Bokuto **growled** , disapproval cast on his face. “Don’t mention another man’s name when you’re in bed with me.”

“Or what?” Akaashi was back on his lap again, hands hooked around Bokuto’s nape.

“ **Or I won’t let you sleep tonight**.”

“Wise words from a guy who was a _virgin_ just a few hours ago.”

And for the third — but not the last — time that night, Akaashi was pounced on, his famous last words still lingering in the air.

* * *

He woke up the next day, tangled in the mess of their rendezvous, the same burly pair of arms holding him compressed against a naked chest. The whole room was in shambles. Pillows strewn all across the floor around them, the tub filled with now cold sullied water after their failed attempt in having a relaxing bath together, the stockings he had on before were drooping at the edge of the mattress after Bokuto peeled them off him with his teeth, and even Akaashi himself was in disarray; The pulsing ache from his lower half felt like it was nagging at him for going too wild the night before.

Despite all that, he was happy. They’d talk about anything and everything throughout the night — with some fucking in between — learning more about each other, conversation dragging on till the Sun peaked out from the horizon. Bokuto had called in sick before making Kuroo extend their booking for a few more hours so they could catch some sleep, and requested for fresh _decent_ clothes to be delivered to them. Akaashi toyed with the gold chain Bokuto placed around his neck after he removed his choker — some time during session number five — and smiled as he remembered the deal they settled with. They eventually agreed on Bokuto pitching in to pay off his fees if Akaashi helped out at his office during semester breaks for free, and the remaining amount that isn’t covered by his pro bono work would be returned when he got himself a stable job after graduating from university. In addition, after a few trials of persuasion, Bokuto got him to accept the occasional indulging he’d gift Akaashi with, justifying his arguments with, _I don’t have anyone else to spend on_ and _Let me do this for you please?_ Akaashi and his poor heart couldn’t stand a chance.

So, as he snuggled deeper into Bokuto’s embrace, feeling the scratchy stubble tickling his forehead, Akaashi thanked the heavens for the infinite time in the past 24 hours for blessing him with the emergence of one Bokuto Koutarou, a new excitement in his uneventful life.

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: LISTEN TO WAP RIGHT NOW AND TELL ME IT ISN'T THEIR ANTHEM!!!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! This was a blast to write so I hope you had fun too haha. 
> 
> Use your own imagination to decide why Bokuto is still a virgin 😂 I have my own reasons 🙊
> 
> Anyway, they probably got married later on that day LOL. Soulmates, but make it ✨crack✨
> 
> You can talk to me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/breakfastan0n)


End file.
